wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wieczni
thumb|324pxWieczni (ang. Perpetual) - zmutowana odnoga homo sapiens ''posiadająca masę nadludzkich umiejętności, spośród których najbardziej wyjątkową jest niemal absolutna nieśmiertelność. Opis Wieczni są najprawdopodobniej najstarszą podrasą ludzkości, gdyż ich historia sięga czasów sprzed samobójstwa Szamanów czy powstania Bogów Chaosu. Każdy Wieczny jest praktycznie nieśmiertelny - nie starzeje się i jest w stanie wyleczyć się praktycznie z każdej zadanej rany, dzięki niesamowicie szybkiej i skutecznej procedurze leczenia tkanek. Wieczni byli w stanie przetrwać uduszenie, zatrucie, rozczłonkowanie a nawet bezpośrednie trafienie bronią energetyczną czy spalenie się w atmosferze. Nieważne jak poważne były obrażenia, Wieczny zawsze powracał, chociaż potrafiło to zajmować trochę czasu. Wydaje się że istnieją jedynie trzy sposoby, by permanentnie zabić Wiecznego. Pierwszym, poniekąd potwierdzonym, jest użycie artefaktu zwanego Fulgurytem. Fulguryty, zwane również Piorunowcami, to nieregularne (marchewkopodobne) twory rurkowate lub wypełnione szkliwem krzemionkowym powstałe wskutek stopienia piasku kwarcowego po uderzeniu pioruna. Artefakt natomiast powstał w wyniku uderzenia w piasek psionicznego pioruna, który stworzył sam Imperator Ludzkości. Fulguryt jest jednak dosyć specyficzną bronią, która posiada wiele ograniczeń i praw działania - między innymi nie pozwoli zwykłemu człowiekowi zabić Wiecznego Prymarchy, gdyż tylko syn Imperatora może zabić innego syna Imperatora. Drugim wydaje się być zamordowanie go dzięki mocom nadanym bezpośrednio przez wszystkich czterech Bogów Chaosu. Ostatnim jest zmuszenie Wiecznego by pozbył się swojego daru. Wieczność, w przeciwieństwie do innych mutacji, może zostać porzucona, czyniąc nieśmiertelnego zwykłym śmiertelnikiem. Są dwa sposoby by stać się Wiecznym. Pierwszym z nich jest urodzenie się z tą mutacją, jak chociażby Ollanius Pius, Imperator czy Vulkan. Drugim jest zostanie przywróconym do życia przez użycie starożytnej i ledwie rozumianej technologii bądź zawiłych rytuałów, jak było w przypadku Damona Prytanisa, Johna Grammaticusa czy Cyrene Valantion. Wieczni Poniżej znajduje się lista wszystkich potwierdzonych Wiecznych: Imperator Ludzkości thumb|344px|Imperator na czele swoich CustodesImperator Ludzkości jest naturalnie urodzonym Wiecznym, chociaż bycie zrodzonym przez psioniczny rytuał Szamanów najprawdopodobniej odpowiada za jego mutację. Imperator dzięki swojej mutacji zdołał przetrwać w swoim życiu wiele ran, które nawet dla najbardziej wytrzymałych, nadludzkich wojowników, okazałyby się śmiertelne. Wydaje się że posiada on większą wiedzę na temat tej mutacji niż inni Wieczni, dając do zrozumienia, że wie jak używać "tej mocy" w sposób o jakim nikt inny by nawet nie pomyślał. Dzięki swojej mocy byłby prawdopodobnie w stanie wyleczyć się z ran jakie zadał mu Horus, gdyby nie fakt, że Złoty Tron powstrzymuje go przed śmiercią, która rozpoczęłaby proces regeneracji. Vulkan thumb|330px|Vulkan na Istvaanie VVulkan był jedynym ze znanych Prymarchów, który odziedziczył po swoim ojcu naturę Wiecznego. Jak na ironię niemożność doznania prawdziwej śmierci sprawiła, że ojciec Salamander doceniał życie o wiele bardziej niż reszta jego braci. Vulkan bardzo często poświęcał się dla cywili oraz parł na pierwszej linii ataku, chcąc oszczędzić swoim genetycznym synom niepotrzebnych strat. Ze wszystkich Wiecznych to prawdopodobnie Vulkan przetrwał najwięcej ekstremalnych sytuacji - w czasie samej Herezji Horusa został on rozstrzelany, utopiony w lawie, rozerwany na strzępy oraz zniszczony na poziomie molekularnym w czasie awaryjnego wejścia w atmosferę jednego ze światów Ultramaru przy pomocy zepsutej kapsuły desantowej. A to wszystko nie wspominając o torturach jakich poddał go Konrad Curze, który po pojmaniu Vulkana próbował najróżniejszych sposobów, by permanentnie pozbawić życia swojego brata. Vulkan był ostatni raz widziany w czasie walki z Bestią - prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszym Orkowym Arcyhersztem w historii. Prymarcha Salamander, nie będąc w stanie pokonać Xenosa w walce, poświęcił się popychając Bestię do gigantycznego Generatora WAAGH!, tworząc eksplozję która niemal rozerwała planetę na strzępy. Po tym wydarzeniu nikt już więcej nie słyszał o Vulkanie, chociaż sam Bestia przeżył swoją walkę z Prymarchą. Salamandry wierzą, że ich Ojciec nadal żyje i szukają jego zaginionych artefaktów w nadziei że zdołają go one przywołać. Ollanius Pius thumb|306px|Ollanius PiusNajstarszy ze wszystkich Wiecznych, urodzony ok. 15 tys. lat przed narodzinami Chrystusa (co czyni go o ok. 7 tysięcy lat starszym niż Imperator). Ollanius Pius jest naturalnym Wiecznym, którego prawdziwe imię zostało dawno zapomniane. Ollanius przeżył w swoim długim życiu wiele przygód - był jednym z mitycznych Argonautów, 52 uczestników wyprawy do Kolchidy po „złote runo” cudownego barana. Spotkał Imperatora, na długo nim ten w pełni pojął moce i odpowiedzialność jaka na nim ciążyła. Był przy narodzinach Kościoła, samemu przez 30 tysięcy lat pozostając katolikiem - jednym z pierwszych i ostatnich. Ollanius walczył w wojnach napoleońskich, między innymi pod Austerlitz oraz w czasie I wojny światowej, najlepiej pamiętając Bitwę pod Verdun. Walczył również po stronie Saddama Husajna w czasie Wojny w Zatoce Perskiej (nie wiadomo której). W czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty służył jako zwykły żołnierz, uchodzący za dziwaka przez swoje przywiązanie do noszonego na szyi krzyża. Posiadał rozległą wiedzę na temat Chaosu, którego z całego serca nienawidził, oraz natury Imperatora, którego uważał za starego znajomego. Nie dzielił się jednak z nikim swoimi przemyśleniami. Ollanius spotkał się w czasie Herezji Horusa z innym Wiecznym, Johnem Grammaticusem, który bezskutecznie próbował zaciągnąć go do Kabały (''ang. The Cabal). Ollanius Pius jest obecnie świętym czczonym na tysiącach planet Imperium jako pojedynczy gwardzista, który przedostał się na pokład Mściwego Syna, ''gdzie zginął z rąk Horusa, ukazując Imperatorowi jak nisko upadł jego najukochańszy syn. Damon Prytanis Mocno wiekowy człowiek, powstały w wyniku działań Kabały, która przywróciła go do życia by służył im jako ludzki zabójca do walki z Chaosem. Damon miał niemały wpływ na historię, zabijając z rozkazu Kabały wielu wpływowych liderów, jak np. Martina Luthera Kinga czy Roberta F. Kennedy'ego. Z czasem stał się bardziej lojalny wobec organizacji Xenosów niż swojej własnej rasy, odnosząc się nawet do innych ludzi jako "Mon-Keigh". W czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty Damon "opiekował się" Johnem Grammaticusem, pilnując by ten pozostał wierny organizacji. Damon przebił się na okręt Niosących Słowo, by odbić inną Wieczną, Cyrene Valantion. Prytanis zdołał uwolnić kobietę z jej więzów a następnie zginąć i wrócić do życia dwukrotnie w czasie walki z Marines Chaosu. Ostatecznie jemu i Cyrene udało się uciec. W czasie Herezji Horusa on i Grammaticus przedostali się do Ultramaru, gdzie Damon zastrzelił ciężko rannego Vulkana przy pomocy eldarskiej broni. Później stoczył ciężką walkę z Prymarchą Władców Nocy, Konradem Curze. Zginął w czasie walki z Eldradem oraz Marine Niosących Słowo, Barthusem Narekiem. Alivia Sureka Wieczna psioniczka, urodzona na początku XXI wieku. Nie wiadomo czy jej mutacja jest naturalna, czy wpływ na jej nieśmiertelność miały zewnętrzne siły. Nie licząc Vulkana Sureka była najbliższą Imperatorowi Wieczną, służąc mu przez długie tysiąclecia w szalonych przygodach, które istnieją dzisiaj jedynie we wspomnieniach jej i Władcy Ludzkości. Alivia towarzyszyła Imperatorowi oraz "innym" w czasie podróży na Molech, gdzie Ojciec Ludzkości wykorzystał starożytny portal by dostać się do Królestwa Chaosu. Po swoim powrocie Imperator nakazał Alivii pozostać na planecie i chronić artefakt przed niegodnymi rękami. Sureka pozostawała przez tysiąclecia na Molechu, wykonując rozkaz swojego Pana i przyjaciela. Nie wiadomo czy spotkała się z nim ponownie gdy ten powrócił ze swoimi czterema synami na ten zapomniany świat. Gdy Imperator uczynił z Molecha jeden z najbardziej ufortyfikowanych światów w Galaktyce Alivia poczuła, że nie jest już potrzebna i adoptowała dwie córki, którym poświęciła całą swoją uwagę. Gdy na planecie wylądowały siły Horusa, kobieta natychmiast udała się w stronę portalu i rozpoczęła rytuał który miał na celu zapieczętować drogę do wnętrza Osnowy. Niestety, nim rytuał mógł zostać zakończony kobieta została rozerwana na strzępy przez Szpony Energetyczne samego Arcyzdrajcy. Gdy Horus i jego Synowie opuścili Molech, kobieta doszła do wniosku, że ma już dość "sprzątania po Nim Imperatorze" i postanowiła całkowicie poświęcić się życiu rodzinnemu. Niestety, obydwie jej córki zostały porwane przez nowo powstały Kult Slaanesha. Alivia, zdeterminowana by ocalić swoje dzieci, udała bezbronną ofiarę i pozwoliła się pojmać i przetransportować na okręt kultystów. Gdy tylko dowiedziała się, że jej córki mają zostać poświęcone w rytuale który ma przywołać Większego Demona Slaanesha, natychmiast zrzuciła wszelkie pozory i własnoręcznie wymordowała każdego kultystę, jaki stał na drodze do jej dzieci. Kobieta zreformowała innych pojmanych mieszkańców Molecha w dowodzoną przez siebie armię, na czele której przerwała rytuał. Jej czysta, psioniczna aura wypaliła oczy i umysły dziesiątek kultystów oraz istot Osnowy, które próbowały ją zatrzymać. Gdy jedna z córek Alivi znalazła się na celowniku Demonicy, kobieta natychmiast rzuciła się w jej obronie. Służka Slaanesha opętała więc Surekę, pragnąć wykorzystać jej ciało w szerzeniu zepsucia w imieniu Mrocznego Księcia. Alivia użyła jednak swojej psionicznej aury by zniszczyć własne ciało, permanentnie zabijając Demonicę i ocalając swoją rodzinę. Po wszystkim całkowicie się zregenerowała i przejęła dowodzenie nad okrętem, by po wielu nieprzyjemnych przygodach wylądować na Terrze. Ostatni raz była widziana na Świętej Planecie, gdzie oficer Khalid Hassan poprosił ją by stawiła się przed Malcadorem Pieczętnikiem. Ta jednak odmówiła. Ona i jej córki zostały odniesione przez wdzięczny tłum ocalałych z Molechu w kierunku jednej z wież mieszkalnych Terry.thumb|237px|John Grammaticus John Grammaticus John Grammaticus urodził się w czasach Wojen Zjednoczeniowych, w których brał udział jako szeregowy oficer wojsk Imperatora Ludzkości. John zginął w czasie walk o miasto-ul Anatol, jednak został później odnaleziony przez eldarskiego Autarchę i członka Kabały, Slau Dha, który go wskrzesił, czyniąc Grammaticusa Wiecznym. John spędził pierwsze tysiąclecie po swoim wskrzeszeniu służąc Kabale pod okiem Damona Prytanisa. Grammaticus brał udział w wielu ważnych wydarzeniach w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty i Herezji Horusa - najważniejszą było przekonanie Alfariusa i Omegona by stanęli po stronie Horusa, by dzięki wybiciu ludzkości zniszczyć Chaos. Później jednak miał z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia i próbował się zabić, odkrywając że nie tak łatwo odejść z tego świata gdy jest się nieśmiertelnym. W czasie Herezji Horusa John przedostał się do Macragge z Fulgurytem, gdzie nawiązał psioniczny kontakt z Eldradem. Arcyprorok z Ulthwe poinformował Johna jak przy użyciu posiadanego przez niego artefaktu uleczyć oszalałego Vulkana, który szalał w stolicy Ultramaru. Grammaticus postanowił wykonać instrukcję Eldrada - odnalazł Vulkana a następnie dźgnął go Fulgurytem i poświęcił swoją Wieczność by scalić rozbitą psychikę ojca Salamander. Grammaticus, już jako śmiertelnik brał udział w walkach o Calth, gdzie próbował zrekrutować Ollaniusa Piusa w szeregi Kabały (nie powiodło mu się, między innymi dlatego, że na tym etapie przestał wierzyć, że organizacja ta może coś zmienić). Po niepowodzeniu jego wspomnienia zostały usunięte przez liderów organizacji. Zostały one przywrócone dopiero gdy Johna ponownie odwiedził Eldrad, który poprosił Grammaticusa by ten bezpiecznie przeniósł Ollaniusa na Terrę. Los Johna pozostaje nieznany. Cyrene Valantion thumb|Cyrene wraz z Argelem TalemCyrene Valantion należy do "najnowszych" przedstawicieli nieśmiertelnych mutantów. Cyrene Valantion była mieszkanką Monarchi - jednego z najświętszych światów podbitych przez Niosących Słowo, które w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty stało się miejscem w którym Imperator postanowił ukarać swojego syna, Lorgara. Nim Monarchia miała zostać zniszczona, Ultramarines przeprowadzili ewakuację cywili - kilkuset z nich postanowiło jednak pozostać. Wśród nich była Cyrene. Kobieta została po wszystkim odnaleziona przez członka Niosących Słowo, Argela Tala, całkowicie oślepiona i ciężko ranna. Kobieta, z racji bycia jedyną ocalałą z tej upokarzającej masakry, stała się kimś na kształt świętej w oczach wielu członków Legionu oraz towarzyszką samego Argela Tala. Cyrene towarzyszyła nawet Talowi w czasie jego bolesnej przemiany w Opętanego, wspierając go duchowo i mentalnie. Cyrene została zamordowana przez członka Adeptus Custodes w czasie Masakry na Lądowisku, co emocjonalnie zdruzgotało Argela, który spędził resztę bitwy mszcząc się za śmierć swojej towarzyszki. Po śmierci Cyrene jej dusza została rozszarpana na drobne kawałki, a każdy z nich stał się zabawką w rękach sadystycznych demonów. Rok po walkach na Istvaanie V Erebus zaczął zbierać kawałki duszy "świętej", chcąc ją wykorzystać w swoim konflikcie z Argelem. Gdy wszystkie kawałki zostały zebrane, Cyrene Valantion została przywrócona do życia, stając się Wieczną. Należy zauważyć że unieśmiertelnienie Cyrene nie było częścią planu Erebusa. Kobieta została ocalona przez Damona Prytanisa, który dostał rozkaz zaciągnięcia ją do Kabały. Nic nie wiadomo na temat jej losu. Anval Thawn thumb|300px|Anval ThawnNajbardziej tajemniczy ze wszystkich Wiecznych. Anval jest członkiem Szarych Rycerzy, potężnym psionikiem, który po stuleciach ciągłych walk został wpisany do księgi zawierającej imiona największych bohaterów Zakonu. Gdy na jednej z misji został śmiertelnie zraniony przez demoniczną włócznię, jego martwe ciało zostało zabrane na Tytan, gdzie miało zostać oczyszczone i pochowane. Zdarzył się jednak cud - Anval Thawn powrócił do życia, w pełni sił. Nie wiadomo czy to był pierwszy akt jego Wieczności czy został przywrócony do życia przez jakąś tajemniczą siłę. Od czasu swojego zmartwychwstania Thawn jest uważany za wysłannika Złotego Tronu, który pomoże zaprowadzić ludzkość w nową, świetlaną przyszłość. Sam Anval mocno w to jednak wątpi, z każdą bolesną śmiercią widząc coraz jaśniej, jak bardzo jego gatunek zatracił się w mroku. Z każdą walką z której Anval powraca jako jedyny ocalały i z każdym stuleciem, przepełnionym szaleńczymi walkami, Thawn traci nadzieję za lepsze jutro. Jego natura jako Wiecznego została potwierdzona przez Eldarów ze Światostatku Ulthwe. Ciekawostki *Zostało zasugerowane że Ollanius Pius, pomimo swojej wypełnionej wojnami historii, nie zginął ani razu przed swoją walką z Horusem. *Eldarzy określili Anvala Thawna "ostatnim Wiecznym", co może sugerować, że rasa ludzka nie jest w stanie wyprodukować więcej mutantów tego typu. Równie dobrze jednak to określenie może nie oznaczać nic. *W uniwersum istnieje więcej postaci, które według fanów również mogły być Wiecznymi, jak np. Nieśmiertelny Męczennik (''ang. Undying Martyr) wielbiony przez Pokutujące Anioły (ang. Angels Penitent) czy Asterion Moloc, Mistrz Zakonu Minotaurów. Źródła Know No Fear (Dan Abnett) pg. 208-209 ''Vengeful Spirit ''(Graham McNeill) pg. 23 ''Wolf Mother ''(Graham McNeill) ''Old Wounds, New Scars ''(Graham McNeill) ''Vulkan Lives ''(Nick Kyme) pg. 218-403 ''The War of The Best: The Hunt for Vulkan ''(David Annandale) Chapter 5-6 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Podludzie i mutanty Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium